hello_neighborfandomcom-20200223-history
Diane Peterson
Diane Peterson is the wife of Theodore Peterson. However, not much is known about her because she died in the hospital after she and Theodore got into a car crash with a truck. Appearance A girl with red hair. Her face was shown in the game trailer. She also wears a blue dress and yellow shoes. Story Theodore Peterson had an ordinary family, which included the daughter of Theodore, Mya, his son Aaron and wife Diane. One day, when Theodore was driving his car with his wife, a terrible accident occurred. Due to this horrific accident, Diane was severely injured, after which she was taken to the hospital. In the end, she died. After that, she was buried in the city cemetery. More about Mrs. Peterson is unknown. The game starts from the moment of the accident, or from the moment when the wife was already dead.The player could see moments with an accident and with a hospital in dreams that were part of his memories.In the game, the image of the neighbor's wife can be seen on the grave in the cemetery (Act 3) and on the family portrait in the Room with family supplies (Act 3). In Hello Neighbor: Hide & Seek, the wife appears only in cut scenes where she prepares breakfast/lunch/dinner. In the neighbor's house (Act 1) at the entrance, along with the rest of the shoes, you can see a pair of women's shoes, which apparently belong to the wife. In Act 3 you can find a bag, which also belongs to the neighbor's wife. Personality Diane Peterson appears to be a caring woman who cares about her children and her husband. She is an elementary school teacher at the Raven Brooks elementary school according to Hello neighbor, Missing Pieces. Appearances ''Hello Neighbor: Hide and Seek'''' - 2018 (Neck Down)'' [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dWBjylIT1jU Hello Neighbor: Hide and Seek - Launch Trailer]'' - 2018'' Hello Neighbor: Missing Pieces - Prequel book (2018). Trivia * Initially, this was not a confirmed character, but the developers confirmed the presence of this character in the game. * Perhaps she may be a reference to Mammy Two Shoes, the mistress of Tom from the animated series "Tom and Jerry", whose face was not shown, but only in one episode. * In the first dream sequence with an accident, you can hear Diane constantly making noises upon entering the car. ** You can find most of the sound files in the game files. * In the game files you can find textures of the model of the neighbor's wife. When taking a look at the model, you'll notice that she has no head. * Her face can only be seen in the trailer on the publishers YouTube channel, tinyBuild. * In one scene in Hide and Seek, Diane is humming the Mario bros theme. * if one were to hack the Hide and Seek beginning cutscene, she’ll appear headless. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=5oE5pPP-1hU&t=640s Gallery Irf.png| S80727-09293890.jpg|Wife of the Neighbor in normal hide and seek Nyd.jpg|Mrs. Petersons face from the Trailer. Laugh.jpg|Ditto as above. Models and Textures mod1.jpg|Front view. mod2.jpg|Back view. mod3.jpg|Left view. mod4.jpg|Right view. grg.jpg|The texture of the wife's dress. Ghh.jpg|The wife's skin texture. Category:Characters Category:Deceased